


静待明日

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 扼住Kirk气管的景象比Spock曾经想象的更令人印象深刻。





	静待明日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chestnutcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/gifts).



    扼住Kirk气管的景象比Spock曾经想象的更令人印象深刻。

    帝国星舰进取号的舰长瞪着眼睛，在他这位半瓦肯大副无情的手掌中徒劳地挣扎着。Kirk用拳头击打着Spock的身躯、肋骨和腹股沟。但这舰长实际上连七分的力度都没用上，他攥得发白的手也没能在Spock身上留下半点痕迹。

    Spock依然扼着他的脖颈。Kirk赤裸的身躯在40%亮度的人造光线下晕上了暧昧不明的阴影，亲附着他皮肤的汗水为他泛红的身体罩上了一层光，还有几滴在他的挣扎中顺着他肌肉的轮廓滑向身下的床单。

    Kirk挣扎的力量越来越弱，他眼底的愉悦终于渐渐消失，转为困惑与恼怒。而Spock只是侧耳倾听着，他听见Kirk身躯中血液的流淌，毛细血管因缺氧而濒临破裂的边缘。

    只要再一会，他就能彻底杀死Kirk，为这位恶名昭著的帝国舰长的一生画上一个淫靡的句号——勃起着、裸身死在床上。

    只要再一会。他这样想着，缓缓松开了手。

    Kirk在他身下呛咳出声，他大口喘息着，发出像老旧风箱一样的粗粝呼吸。他扭动着身体，几乎一瞬间就从Spock的桎梏中脱身而出了。立刻转手去拿他一直藏在床头的折磨器。

    Spock跪坐在Kirk的床铺上，看着他的舰长像匹豹子一样敏捷地翻身下了床、用瓦肯人也赞叹不已的高效摸出了他床头的折磨器，抵住了Spock的脖颈。

    那Spock再熟悉不过的金属小物件冰凉凉地贴着他高热的皮肤，Spock能听见自己血管鼓动的声响顺着折磨器传向Kirk的指尖。

    “你他妈怎么回事？”Kirk声音嘶哑，语调愤怒。他喘了一会，肌肉线条随着他赤裸的胸膛起伏着。Spock依然维持着最初跪在床上的姿势，用瓦肯的无辜和淡漠的眼神看向他。

    这就足够让Kirk怒不可遏了。这位帝国舰队的舰长眯着眼睛看着他的大副——这瓦肯人正忙着抚平他衣服上的褶皱，就好像他刚刚不是死死地扼住了他顶头上司的脖颈，而是为他做了一个销骨销魂的深喉。所幸这两者对Kirk来讲，本质上也没什么区别，于是他只是把折磨器丢到一边，一条腿又重新跨回了床上，抵着瓦肯人泛绿的勃起。

    “如果你喜欢这个，”他对着自己脖子上的淤青比划了一下，脸颊贴着Spock柔顺的黑发蹭了两下，用一种故作甜蜜的古怪语调说着，“你应该在插我的时候做。”

    Spock沉默着，像具雕塑似的不为所动。Kirk盯了他一会，在他脸颊印下了一个亲吻，然后又躺回了床上。

    “你该脱你那见鬼的制服了。”他倚着一个金红色的圆枕，语调冷淡地说道。

    Spock仍然一动不动地盯着他的舰长，他被弄乱的碎发以恼人的慢速缓缓地坠回耳边。Kirk用一种绝不会舒适的姿势倚在那圆枕上，自下而上地看着Spock的双眼——他在审视、在评估，在像看一块带着致命辐射、但他却毫不在意的二锂水晶一样看他的大副。而Spock明白，他无法真正地对Kirk下手。也许明天，Kirk的相位枪会轰烂他的脑子，而Spock也会杀死他的舰长，就像Spock刚刚试图去做的那样，拧断他的脖子，掏出他的心脏，玩弄他的尸首就像他玩弄Pike的尸首那样。但不是今天。今天的Spock已经败给了他的舰长，败给了Spock那亟需除去的、扭曲而致命的T’hy’la。不是今天。

    于是他垂下肩膀，重新看向Kirk。

    帝国舰长露出一个掌控一切的了然的笑来，他看那瓦肯人眼底隐秘的情绪波动就像看一部巨幕全息电影。他从Spock屹然不动的姿势里嗅出了他的败意，于是他抬起双腿缠上他大副的腰，用眼神和双腿紧绷的肌肉让这瓦肯人像一头雌伏的野兽一样爬到他身前。

    他引导着这瓦肯人和自己接吻。那瓦肯人精瘦却强壮无匹的身躯将他整个覆盖住，像铁牢笼或野兽的尖牙般将他钉在床上。但Kirk则从容不迫地亲吻他，挑逗他，用指尖游走过他的腰腹，暗自笑着听他在自己耳边的低吼。但总有些东西改变了。当他们各自在对方身上泄欲，用暴虐的手指在对方身上横加掠夺时，他能看见Spock眼底的改变。另一个世界的Kirk在Spock井然有序的瓦肯大脑里掀起了摧枯拉朽般的狂风暴雨，将那瓦肯人脆弱的逻辑毁灭了个彻底。但对Kirk来说，那善良的联邦舰长就是自己在夜深人静时必然会坠进的噩梦，是自己深埋心底的对这世界的隐秘希冀，是随时都会杀死自己的邪恶甜蜜的幻觉。

    他应该及早制止这瓦肯人脑中不知所以的愚蠢设想，他心里清楚，这设想迟早要切断他的喉管、碾碎他的尸体——就像这瓦肯人刚刚试图做的那样。

    但他不会这么做。倒不是说他有多期盼自己的死亡。他只是不想。

    他在瓦肯人骤然加快了的动作中喘息着，夹紧双腿让他进的更深。

    但他撇过头去，看向自己放在桌板上的padd。

    这动作让他的脖颈完全地暴露了出来，他感到Spock俯下身来，用泛绿的嘴唇，隔着皮肤亲吻他猩红的血肉。

    但他只是看向那块padd。那上面写着帝国舰队的最高指导原则，写着黑暗宇宙的残忍律法。某一个瞬间他好奇着另一个宇宙的最高指导原则会是什么样，但下一个瞬间他便失去了兴趣。他只是冰冷又甜蜜地贴近Spock的邪恶的尖耳朵，在他耳边念叨着些低俗的下流话。

    在那瓦肯人颇不自在地绿了脸颊时，他就伸出双手，缓慢地、沉重地、扼住Spock苍白的脖颈。

    也许明天即将到来。

FIN


End file.
